


So Why Won't You Come And Be Happy With Me? aka Minseok Is Lost

by baekedchichen



Series: You Hurt Me (So Bad, So Bad) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic!Xiumin, Asexual Character, Asexual!Xiumin, M/M, it gets kinda sad at the end, minseok is lost, squint harder for chanxiu ship, squint to get luhan and jongdae, xiumin is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is in a dilemma. Minseok is pretty sure that he's asexual, or even aromantic. Jongin has been nursing his hurt over a possibly unrequited love. Chanyeol has been regretting not running after his own happiness. Despite knowing who he really is, he can't help but feel sad for not being able to love.</p><p>Minseok is the oldest and knows a lot more things than his younger hyungs. But in the matters of the heart, can Minseok ever help them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Why Won't You Come And Be Happy With Me? aka Minseok Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> grammar is all over the place. the storyline jumps pretty much from kaisoo to baekyeol then to xiumin and all around. please don't get lost. inspired by real life events, im actually one of the characters guess who??? and oh leave me comments im worried pls???

Minseok is in a dilemma. Minseok is pretty sure that he's asexual, or even aromantic. Jongin has been nursing his hurt over an unrequited love. Chanyeol has been regretting not running after his own happiness. Despite knowing who he really is, he can't help but feel sad for not being able to love.

 

Minseok turns 18 very soon. Even as friends come and go to congratulate him for being legal and all while joking about his possible impending 'existential crisis', Minseok pays no heed to that. Being one of the oldest (or if not the oldest) in his group of friends, he was expected to know a lot of things. He was supposed to guide them physically and mentally, the lighthouse of his friendship circle. For the most part, he fulfils it to the best of his abilities. His friends do come to him for help as much as possible, even some as minor as 'Hyung, how do you actually lock the school's locker?' to as major as 'Sehun is hyperventilating in the gym room because he decided to run with the fastest setting on the treadmill! Hyung, help!'

 

But Minseok didn't need to turn 18 for him to find out that he is a little different from the rest. When his peers were all gushing about some hottie walking by and some even having crushes on people. Minseok never understood what a crush is, or how it feels. However during his growing years he did get a few confessions coming his way, but he turned them all down good-naturedly. One of them was Luhan, who was still friends with him until now, but he had moved back to China (because family, Luhan snorted). 

 

That was how Minseok was lacking (or not, depends on your perspective) in that department. He never felt inclined to do more than just being friends. Isn't friends enough! Or best friends! Or mega super best friends! But that was not apparently the case, as he have seen his friends falling in and out of love. Minseok didn't understand and he never will. Maybe he was scared of the commitment, scared of losing the person he loved the most. What is love, then? Maybe he was scared that one day that particular person wouldn't like him anymore? Yeah, he wouldn't like to set himself up for heartbreak. So Minseok had come to terms with it. He wasn't afraid to admit to his friends that yes, the best relationship he can ever do was friendship and nothing more.

 

High school is a phase filled with hormones and Axe spray mixed with Victoria Secret's body mists or what not. It is a time where the heart rules over the mind and the brain is probably hibernating somewhere in the body, being useless as ever. It is a time where Minseok saw two of his friends fall apart from what the heart seemed to yearn and the mind could not grasp. Minseok didn't understand, but for the first time ever, he wanted to. He can't bear to see Jongin being sappy and mopey, writing ambiguous messages on his SNS anymore and he discusses this situation with Chanyeol, as much as he doesn't want to. You will get why later.

 

As far as Minseok knows Jongin got to know a senior who recently just graduated from their high school. Oh well, whether you like it or not, all his friends, including him knew of Do Kyungsoo. The strict bitchface senior that thinks rather highly of himself but still overall bearable. Jongin and Kyungsoo later got really close, so did the rest of the crew. But Minseok noticed the lingering stares they have on each other, how Jongin always rambles on and on about Kyungsoo this, Kyungsoo that. Whenever, Kyungsoo needed the younger, he was always there with a smile. If Jongin was not human and more like the poodles he love a lot, his tail will be wagging wildly at Kyungsoo's presence (or maybe even his scent, but that's kind of personal and Minseok can't question that). 

 

As Kyungsoo moved on to college like the smartass he is, he gradually loses contact with the crew. Sure, Minseok and Chanyeol are still cordial with him and are alright with the separation, with Chanyeol a little more than being alright, perhaps even happy since he probably still had not let go of the time Kyungsoo got him into trouble with the school. Minor trouble, but still trouble, Chanyeol reasoned. But Jongin on the other hand was still rather close and the other two friends didn't question it. Well, Kyungsoo did drag poor Jongin here and there while he was still in campus so naturally they are closer. But recently Jongin was rather distant. He didn't talk as much as he did during lunch. No more Kyungsoo hyung this, Kyungsoo hyung that. When Minseok tried to ask about it, Jongin dismissed him as fast as light, appearing nonchalant. Perhaps a little bit too nonchalant that it looked forced. Minseok's eyes might be on the smaller side but he is still, if not more observant that the normal guy. Chanyeol joked a lot, and even teased Jongin about Kyungsoo but he received the same treatment from the latter as well.

 

Well, this is strange, Minseok thought, while looking over to Chanyeol, and finding out that he had the same thought as well. At least this is reassuring, since Minseok is not overthinking. 

 

Then it was the start of the ambiguous messages on Jongin's SNS, the one that he used privately. The younger may not have realised that the elders are actually conducting a CSI up in his SNS and checking him up. Chanyeol have been blaming Kyungsoo, the egoistic senior the whole time as Jongin becomes more and more wrecked. And for the first time, Minseok, usually the more logical of the two, agreed with him.

 

Jongin started to sing a lot more sad songs about breakups and not deserving of someone's love. The three still have not talked about it in the open. Mostly Minseok and Chanyeol are conducting investigations and devising strategies to make Jongin feel better. It was one of the days the two are creeping up on the youngest's SNS again, looking for clues if he felt better or the root of all his gloominess. 

 

"Hey do you think Jongin is okay now?" Chanyeol questioned as Minseok buried his head into the math problem he had on hand. The older shook his head, eyes still trained on that part where he thought he got wrong.

"Check his SNS then!"

"Go check it yourself! I'm busy for now."

"You do realise you have the linked account with him right?"

"Ah, well... Okay then Jackass."

Chanyeol's lips pulled up to his signature 'Happy Virus' smile as Minseok scoffed.

 

"Uh, why is your nickname even Happy Virus? It sounds childish as hell." Minseok asked while logging into his account. Chanyeol's smile faltered a little but Minseok had missed it since his head was still down.

"Ah, it was given by my Ex."

"Ah, I forgot you had a boyfriend since you're such a bastard."

"You're the one to talk you have no experience at all except crushing people's hearts like poor Luhan, you little prick!"

"At least Luhan and me are still friends!"

"So is Baek and me!"

"Wah, so his name was Baek?" Minseok flashed a creepy smile towards the younger. Chanyeol slammed his mouth shut.

 

It was after a long silence until Minseok spoke again. 

"Nope, he didn't update anything."

"No news is good news." 

"Ah, well if Kyungsoo wasn't such a dick we won't be doing this."

"Wait, why are you blaming Kyungsoo? I thought you're the one defending Kyungsoo to death at first!"

"You hated Kyungsoo because he got you hours of Community Service while I slightly disliked him because he might or might not have broken our poor Jongin's heart."

"Same thing!"

"It's not!"

 

Minseok huffed again before going back to his work again while Chanyeol idled around with his manga like the smart bastard he is.

 

"Do you regret it?" Minseok's voice sounded again after a while.

"Huh?"

"Did you regret letting him go?"

 

Minseok knew a little about Chanyeol's relationship since its a topic Minseok can grill Chanyeol about. It was fair trade since Chanyeol can grill him about Luhan, or even Jongdae. Baek(hyun) (since Minseok doesn't know) was a little older than Chanyeol, similar to Kyungsoo and Jongin. They dated for a while, met during middle school where they hung around each other like they were conjoined twins. Chanyeol had the same teasing smile but was apparently more quiet and matured (but call Minseok a doubter, but he cannot picture a serious Chanyeol). Baekhyun was desperate one day to know how Chanyeol was able to mildly harass him yet be so calm about it. 

 

"Did you really mean it?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol had the same teasing smile and it frustrated Baekhyun to no end. "Mean what?"

"Your words! Your actions! When you say you like me and come onto me like some creepy uncle!" Baekhyun screamed.

Chanyeol stilled but still kept the smile. He leaned closer to Baekhyun (Minseok is starting to laugh at the image he formed in this head.)

"Yeah," and Baekhyun sighed a sigh of relief.

 

They went on to date for about a little more than a year but Chanyeol called it off before he left for high school. Minseok starts to think that he got dumped instead because it was Chanyeol we are talking about but he kept his mouth shut too.

 

"So did you regret it?" Minseok probed again. He probably should fix this habit of his. A habit of wanting to know so much. 

 

"Yeah, a little?"

"A little?"

"Uhm, maybe more than a little?" 

"Then why did you call it off? I mean he may be in college now but if Kyungsoo and Jongin work out they will be in the same situation!"

"It's not that simple, Minseok. I knew what I was doing. It was for the best." Chanyeol sighed. It was rare and unfamiliar to hear him like that. It made Minseok mildly uncomfortable.

"But you guys could have been that sweet diabetic couple that makes my aromantic ass jump off a cliff... Why?"

"That's not how it works, Seok. You will maybe understand it someday, if you get your narcissistic head out of your ass." Chanyeol let out a dry, humorless laugh. Minseok's insides churned painfully. 

 

"So you still love him now?" Minseok initiated for the third time. He still wanted to satisfy his curiousity, as asshole as he can ever get.

"Love is a strong word, Seok." Chanyeol sighed again, "But I still like him a lot. It can be close to love, perhaps. First loves are hard to forget."

"Oh..." Minseok wants to fling his asexual, aromantic self off the cliff right now.

 

Amongst their quest to comfort the maknae of the group. Chanyeol has been suffering his own set of problems the whole time. Behind his smiling face and outrageous gestures, hid his longing of the boy that he could have had. But his logic took over his feelings, and he ruined the best thing he have himself.

 

Minseok unlocked his phone quietly and went into his private profile. He glanced at the tall, lanky boy with his head buried in the manga, as if they didn't have that conversation a few moments ago. And in came Jongin with his bookbag buried in his obnoxious game playing in his smartphone. The youngest still haven't noticed his hyungs in the library. 

 

Minseok typed:

_One friend is regretting not chasing for his happiness._

_The other friend is possibly nursing his hurt for an unrequited love._

_Makes me feel sad for my inability to love._

 

Minseok is at a loss.

**Author's Note:**

> also check kaisoo's side of the story -- Jongin Is Tired: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6004816 (which is the next part of this series) Leave feedback there too!!!!


End file.
